


Spinning In Your Head

by aykayem



Series: available light [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-30
Updated: 2012-03-30
Packaged: 2017-11-02 17:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/371634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aykayem/pseuds/aykayem





	Spinning In Your Head

You wake up no differently from any other morning; the only difference you can sense is the girl taking up half your bed. She's not much different from any of her brothers, you notice. A better shag probably, but without no other major differences. The bed is warm - warmer than the rest of the room, if nothing else - and that reason is enough to keep you there. You wish you had a reason for the strange juxtaposition of lust and pure animosity that you feel - felt - for each other, but you don't.

It's your bed, but you feel strangely unwelcome in it. At the very least, she hasn't tried to take over like others have; she gives you your space, doesn't bother cuddling or trying to spoon. Perhaps she just knows you well enough to know you wouldn't want much to do with her in the morning. You half-expect her to wake up, gather up her clothing, and stoically make a walk of shame out of your flat without ever uttering a word to you, just as standoffish in the available light of morning as she ever is.

Your thoughts are interrupted when you realise she's staring at you, and you're staring back. Her mouth sets into a tired pout, and she rolls over, leaving you be for the time being. You take the leaf out of her book - it's too damn early anyway - and roll back over. Nothing needs to be discussed; you both know what this was.


End file.
